Autumn Sonata
by SHS1215
Summary: Kemari dan dengarkanlah, hembusan lembut sonata yang menyedihkan di musim gugur...


_Title_: _Auntum Sonata_

_Genre_: _Family, Angst, Drama, AU._

_Rating_: _T_

_MainCast_: _U-know Yunho as Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong as Yunho's brother Jung Jaejoong._

_SubCast: So Jisub, Han Gain, and OC._

_Scripwriter_: _Hyunseong/SHS1215_

_Disclaimer_: _Each person are belongs to god, their management and family. I only own the plot and if there's some part are same with other thing it's just a coincidence._

_Summary: Kemari dan dengarkanlah, hembusan lembut sonata yang menyedihkan di musim gugur ini…._

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini, bulan September. Musim gugur mengunjungi kota Seoul, sebuah kota dengan kemajuan teknologi dan perkembangan keuangan yang begitu pesat yang begitu menjanjikan kehidupan yang makmur dan tentram di Korea Selatan. Namun, tidak semua orang dapat hidup dengan mudah di tempat ini, butuh perjuangan yang keras untuk dapat bertahan hidup di kota ini, termasuk seorang pemuda bernama Jung Yunho yang sedang berusaha mati-matian mencari nafkah untuk kebutuhan hidupnya dengan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan, dari penjaga toko, penjual koran dan permen karet, bahkan mengemis.

Tampaknya hari ini merupakan hari sial bagi Jung Yunho yang sedang melakoni profesinya sebagai penyemir sepatu di jalanan. Secara tidak sengaja ia bersin saat menyemir sepatu pelanggannya karena angin yang membawa debu dan menggelitik hidungnya, tentu saja pelanggan yang terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha yang kaya naik pitam karena sepatu mahalnya terkena cipratan air yang keluar dari hidung Yunho. Dengan tak segan ia menendang pemuda yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu hingga terjungkal dan mendapat tanda biru keunguan pada pipinya yang tirus.

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau mengotori sepatu imporku!" geram orang itu kemudian menghentakkan kakinya meninggakan Yunho.

"Pak tua brengsek! Kusumpah kau kena celaka! " umpat Yunho tak kalah geram saat merasakan denyut perih pada pipinya.

Yunho merapikan peralatan semirnya menggerutu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang tadi, namun gerutuannya seketika berubah menjadi sebuah desahan kecewa saat Yunho melihat kotak penyimpanan uangnya. Ia mengambil seluruh uang yang ada di dalamnya dan memandangnya sendu.

"Hanya 2.000 won…" gumamnya. "Apa bisa untuk makan hari ini?"

Yunho berjalan menelusuri sebuah gang kecil tanpa penerangan menuju sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu kumuh namun tak dapat juga dibilang rapi. Ia menaiki tangga besi yang sudah berkarat hingga menimbulkan suara yang nyaring saat ia menapakkan kakinya, hal itu mengundang cercaan dari penghuni gedung yang lain. Yunho yang sudah biasa hanya berlalu dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehan orang itu dan terus melangkah ke depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya.

"_Jeosonghamnida, _Yunho _imnida_." ucap Yunho setelah mengetuk pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

"Yunnie!" seru seseorang dengan girang dan langsung melompat keluar dari ruangan itu dan memeluk Yunho erat.

"Hai, _hyung_.. aku pulang.." kata Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya.

"Selamat datang, Yunho." sapa seorang wanita tersenyum ramah pada Yunho. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa." kekeh Yunho. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu terus Gain _ahjumma_…"

"Tidak apa-apa _kok_, toh kakakmu itu pintar sekali memasak jadi aku tidak begitu kerepotan saat memasak di kedaiku." ujar Gain _ahjumma _sambil tertawa. "Maafkan aku Yunho, andai saja aku dapat membantumu…"

Yunho memasang senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa _ahjumma, _aku sudah sering merepotkanmu. _Ahjumma _juga punya keluarga yang harus _ahjumma _nafkahi bukan?" ujar Yunho. "Kalau begitu, aku dan _hyung_ undur diri.. terima kasih _ahjumma.. _Selamat malam.._" _ kata Yunho membungkuk pada Gain dan menggandeng kakaknya ke rumah.

"Ya, selamat malam.."

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu penerangan rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal dan menikmati setiap detik dari sebuah kegiatan bernama 'istirahat.'

"Yunnie, Yunnie!" panggil kakak Yunho sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ne, hyung?_" jawab Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tadi Gain _ahjumma_ memberikan aku ini! Katanya ini imbalan karena aku membantunya!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil memberi Yunho sebuah amplop putih kecil berisikan uang 5.000 won.

Yunho tersenyum dan memberikan kembali amplop itu. "_Hyung, _amplop itu disimpan ya, untuk nanti kalau mau berbelanja."

"_Ne, _Yunnie!" ujarnya sambil mengangguk semangat. "Yunnie, Yunnie lapar tidak? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk Yunnie.." ujarnya lagi kemudian langsung pergi ke dapur.

Yunho terkekeh, ia berani bertaruh tidah sambai 5 detik lagi kakaknya akan kembali karena mereka tidak mempunyai bahan makanan.

"Yunnie, lemari kita kosong.."

"_Nah kan.."_ batin Yunho. "_Ramen_ masih ada tidak?"

"Masih.." ucapnya lalu langsung mengambil panci untuk memasak _ramen_.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Yunho diketuk kencang 3 kali, Yunho mengehela nafasnya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Malam, _ahjumma.._" sapa Yunho.

"Nah, anak muda. Mana janjimu itu?" tanya wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dan wajah yang menyeramkan sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Aku akan menepatinya kalau—"

"HALAH! SUDAH KUDUGA!" bentaknya sambil memukul pintu dengan keras. "KAU TAHU KALAU AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MENUNGGU?!"

"Tapi _ahjumma.. _penghasilanku hari ini hanya 2.000 won! Mana cukup untuk membayar sewa tempat ini?"

"Ya, intinya kau harus membayar dengan semua uang yang kau punya!" bentaknya lagi.

Dengan terpaksa, Yunho mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ia punya—2.000 won hasil ia menyemir tadi. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat puas, dengan semenanya ia menampar dan mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh meringis kesakitan, pasalnya wanita itu memukul Yunho tepat di wajahnya yang memar sehabis mencium sol sepatu milik pelanggan yang tak ramah.

Sebenarnya, Yunho bisa saja bangkit dan melawan balik wanita itu. Namun karena tenaganya telah terkuras sekaligus ia belum mengisi perutnya apapun sejak tadi pagi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan kupingmu? Aku bilang, SEMUA UANGMU!"

"Tapi, itu semua yang ku punya!"

"Jangan berbohong, dasar tikus got! Mau dapat pukulan lagi _eoh?" _bentak wanita itu namun setelahnya ia meringgis saat sebuah sendok mendarat di kepalanya_._

"Jangan sakiti Yunnie!" teriak sang kakak.

"Sialan anak gila ini!" kata wanita itu hendak berjalan mendekati kakak Yunho untuk membalas perlakuannya.

"Jangan _ahjumma_! Jangan pukul Jae _hyung_!" ucap Yunho berdiri melindungi kakaknya yang sudah meringkuk melindungi dirinya. "Tunggulah di luar aku akan mengambil uangnya." lanjutnya kemudian wanita itu berjalan keluar.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku minta amplop putih itu?" tanya Yunho pada kakaknya yang mengangguk dan memberikan amplop itu.

Yunho berjalan ke depan dan memberikan amplop itu pada wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, ingat ya! Bulan depan kau harus melunasi semuanya atau kau kuusir, mengerti?" kata wanita itu diangguki oleh Yunho kemudian ia membanting pintunya.

"Kenapa dia jahat sekali?" gumam sang kakak bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yunho.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi, ia sangat kesal pada nenek sihir itu yang setiap minggunya akan datang dan kadang memukul salah satu dari mereka dengan alasan telat membayar sewa, padahal saat pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini dengan ramahnya ia menawarkan harga yang begitu murah hingga ia tahu latar belakang asli keluarga Yunho dan kakaknya terkuak. Ia sering meminta uang sewa lebih sering, berlaku semena-mena pada mereka dan juga dengan entengnya ia menaikkan harga sewa khusus untuk mereka.

Seperti apa keluarga Yunho dan kakaknya? Mereka dulu adalah keluarga konglomerat yang serba berkecukupan. Orang tua mereka merupakan orang yang cukup sukses dalam bidang mereka, namun sebuah tragedi terjadi.

Kejadian ini terjadi di hari kelulusan Yunho dari SMA. Ia dan bersama keluarganya datang ke sekolah untuk melihat putra mereka lulus dari jenjang SMA. Di perjalanan pulang, mereka pulang mengendarai mobil dan melewati lintasan rel kereta api. Mobil mereka berjalan tertib saat akan melintasi rel kereta, karena kesalahan komunikasi pada masinis kereta yang tidak mengetahui palang pintu kereta dibuka akhirnya menabrak mobil milik keluarga Yunho dan terseret hampir 500 meter dan menyebabkan kedua orang tua Yunho dan kakaknya tewas di tempat. Yunho hanya mengalami cedera ringan pada tubuhnya, sedangkan kakaknya—Jung Jaejoong—tidak mengalami cedera pada tubuhnya, namun kejiwaannya terganggu akibat _shock_ setelah kecelakaan menyebabkan mentalnya kembali saat ia masih berumur 7 tahun berbeda jauh dengan umur aslinya yang saat itu sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Inilah alasan mengapa ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'Yunnie' dan harus dititipkan ke tetangga saat Yunho bekerja untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Semenjak kejadian itu Yunho membanting tulang mencari pekerjaan untuk mencari makan dan juga merawat kakaknya. Mereka tidak lagi memiliki saudara karena kedua orang tua mereka adalah anak tunggal. Teman-temannya? Mereka hanyalah orang-orang menginginkan perhatian untuk mendapatan sebagian dari kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tua Yunho. Bagaimana dengan rumah dan harta peninggalan milik orang tuanya? Dengan hebatnya sang wakil penguasa perusahaan ayahnya mengambil seluruhnya tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Jadilah mereka hidup sebatang kara dan jatuh miskin, satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki oleh Yunho kini hanyalah sang kakak.

"Yunnie… aku takut.." ucap sang kakak membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"_Hyung_ jangan takut, kan ada aku." kata Yunho menenangkan sang kakak. "Maafkan aku _hyung_, mungkin besok kita tidak bisa—"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting Yunnie tidak dipukuli lagi oleh monster itu." ujarnya tersenyum membuat segala rasa lelah dan sakit Yunho menguap. Yunho tak habis pikir apabila Tuhan ikut mengambil kakaknya ini, pasti ia sudah gila.

"_Ramen_nya sudah jadi belum hyung?"

"Belum, soalnya saat aku mau memasak tiba-tiba monster itu memukul Yunnie." ujarnya membuat Yunho terkikik.

"Aku lapar _hyung_, ayo masak.."

.

.

.

.

Kesokan paginya—bisa dibilang masih dini hari karena matahari belum muncul—Yunho sudah merapikan dirinya untuk bekerja. Hari ini ia akan menjadi pengantar koran dan susu, kemudian ia menjual koran dan permen karet di sekitar jalam kemudian pada sore harinya ia akan menyemir sepatu.

Saat Yunho mengenakan sepatunya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong emanggilnya dan menyuguhinya sepotong roti dan segelas teh.

"Untuk Yunnie.." kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang tidak kalah bersinar dari sinar mentari.

"Terima kasih _hyung_.." kata Yunho melahap roti itu dan meminum tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ini roti dan teh dari mana?"

"Gain _ahjumma_ yang memberikannya kemarin." jawabnya diangguki oleh Yunho.

"Lalu, roti punya _hyung_?"

"Masih ada di dapur." kata Jaejoong sambil menggaruk-garuk tangannya, tanda ia sedang berbohong.

Yunho merobek roti itu menjadi 2 bagian dan memberikan sebagian kepada sang kakak.

"Makanlah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya, _hyung_!" kata Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong .

"Tunggu dulu Yunnie!" cegahnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Ha-hari ini kan musim gugur… Yunnie sudah janjikan mau menemani aku ke taman, _kan_?"

.

.

"Ya, Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini! Sampai jumpa!" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kembali masuk ke rumah sambil mengunyah roti itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tak terasa, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Yunho kini tengah berjalan berkeliling di sekitar jalan, pada siang hari ini ia langsung menyemir sepatu karena agen koran tidak buka hari ini. Yunho terus berkeliling dan berkeliling, akhirnya otot kedua kakinya mengajukan protes setelah Yunho berkeliling selama 2 jam dan memilih untuk beristirahat di pinggiran sebuah kedai kopi. Di sana terdapat seorang pria yang sedang membaca bukunya melihat Yunho yang sedang beristirahat dan tertarik untuk memanggilnya.

"Hai dik!" panggil seorang pria pada Yunho yang bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Ya, kau. Kemarilah!" ujarnya kemudian Yunho melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa, pak? Anda ingin sepatu anda di semir?" tanya Yunho diangguki oleh orang itu yang langsung disyukuri oleh Yunho dalam hati. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Yunho langsung sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan semirnya dan mulai menyemir sepatu orang itu yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya dan menggumam seperti sedang berpikir keras. Ia melirik Yunho beberapa kali dan memperhatikan wajahnya. 'sepertinya ia cukup pintar' pikirnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu acara semir-menyemirmu.." ucap orang itu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. "Tapi apakah kau dapat membantuku?"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Yunho masih sambil menyemir.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan dengan pertanyaan di buku ini. Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di buku ini, aku akan membayarmu lebih. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, sedikit lagi sepatu anda akan selesai saya semir." ujar Yunho segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian setelah ia merapikan peralatannya ia beranjak dan duduk di hadapan orang itu dan mengerjakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku itu.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Yunho memberikan kembali pena dan buku itu pada orang itu.

"Ini sudah saya kerjakan." kata Yunho. "Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi saya ingin meminta bayaran segera dan pulang."

"Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru, dik?"

"Saya hari ini ada janji dengan kakak saya."

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk maklum dan kemudian memberikan 50.000 won pada Yunho yang tentunya terkejut mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dari hasil kerjanya.

"P-Pak, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau bisa mengerjakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku itu. Pulanglah dan nikmati hasil kerjamu bersama saudaramu."

Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan orang itu sambil terus berterima kasih kemudian mulai merapikan peralatannya, sedangkan orang itu membaca buku tadi dan melotot melihat halaman soal yang telah dikerjakan oleh Yunho, ia menjawab soal-soal itu dengan sempurna. Padahal soal-soal itu digunakan untuk pengujian kelulusan kuliah bisnis S3.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya pada Yunho yang hendak pulang. "Umurmu…berapa umurmu?"

"18 tahun."

"Namamu?"

"Jung Yunho."

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho. Maukah kau bekerja denganku di Kingdom?"

"Kingdom?"

"Ya, Perusahaan Kingdom. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu, aku So Jisub, CEO dari Kingdom."

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui sosok pelanggannya yang satu ini, ia sama sekali tidak telihat seperti CEO karena baju yang ia kenakan sangat berbeda dengan CEO yang lain yang pernah ia lihat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tenang saja, posisimu bukan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih. Aku membutuhkan kecerdasanmu untuk membantuku."

Yunho berpikir sejenak, dengan pekerjaan itu tentu ia akan mendapat royalti besar apalagi sang CEO sendiri yang menawarkannya, tapi jika ia mendapat pekerjaan itu ada kemungkinan ia akan jarang bertemu dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana saat kakaknya membutuhkannya namun ia tidak ada? Yunho tidak ingin membayangkan itu.

"Terima kasih, _Sajangnim._ Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku memiliki seseorang yang harus kujaga. Permisi."

"Tunggu dulu sebentar," cegah Jisub lagi kemudian memberikan sebuah kartu pada Yunho. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku kapan saja."

Yunho menyimpan kartu itu ke dalam sakunya. "Baiklah, terima kasih _Sajangnim._" kata Yunho kembali membungkuk kemudian berlari pulang.

Jisub kembali membaca bukunya dan menyeruput kopinya santai. "Jung Jihoon, kau harus mengirimkan imbalan untukku dari akhirat nanti."

.

.

.

Yunho berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumahnya, ia begitu bahagia dengan uang yang baru ia dapatkan. "_Hyung!_ Kita bisa makan enak hari ini!" serunya dalam hati.

Langkah Yunho terhenti tepat di depan bangunannya saat melihat kakaknya duduk meringkuk dan menangis di depan gerbang.

"Jae _hyung,_ ada apa? kenapa kau menangis di sini?"

"Monster itu menyeretku keluar, katanya kita tidak boleh tinggal di sana lagi.." ujarnya membuat Yunho merenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuk _ahjumma.._ jangan menangis lagi _hyung.._"

"Itu tidak perlu!" bentak wanita yang memukul Yunho semalam sambil membawa sebuah tongkat. "Sudah ada orang lain yang tinggal disana dan tentunya ia lebih rajin membayar uang sewa ketimbang kalian!"

"Tapi, bukankah _ahjumma_ memberi kami kesempatan sebulan lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah membuat kesepakatan seperti itu dengan kalian." ucap wanita itu membuat Yunho geram.

"Ini! 50.000 won! Sekarang, biarkan kami masuk!" geramnya sambil memberikan uang yang baru ia dapatkan dengan terpaksa.

Wanita itu langsung menyambar uang milik Yunho dan menyimpannya.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah kubilang ada orang lain yang sudah tinggal di sana? sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari sini!"

"Nenek brengsek! Kembalikan uang itu!"

"Kenapa? Anggap saja ini pembayaran hutang kalian, pergi sekarang aku tidak mau ada tunawisma berada di gerbang rumahku!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yunho dengan orang ini, dengan penuh amarah ia melemparkan batu ke kepala wanita itu dan mulai memukulinya.

"Nenek tua brengsek! rasakan ini!" katanya terus memukuli wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan erangan sakit dan teriakan sang kakak untuk menghentikan Yunho.

"T-tolong! Tolong!" pekik wanita itu, kemudian para penghuni yang ada bergerak memisahkan Yunho dengan wanita itu dan melempar Yunho keluar kemudian menutup gerbangnya.

"Yunnie! Yunnie tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tenang saja _hyung.._ Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Yunho sambil berdiri.

"Yunnie, jika kita tidak boleh masuk ke dalam... Bagaimana ini? Hari sudah mulai gelap... Takut..."

Yunho menepuk pundak kakaknya. "Tenang saja hyung.. Ada aku. Semua akan beres. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah berjanji pada _hyung kan_?" ucapnya diangguki oleh Jaejoong kemudian Yunho mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

.

.

Disinilah Yunho dan Jaejoong berada, di sebuah taman kota yang penuh penerangan dan sepi. Yunho tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi di taman itu, sedangkan Jaejoong bersandar pada bahu Yunho tertidur setelah lelah menangis karena takut akan kegelapan. Yunho menutupi sebagian tubuh kakaknya dengan jaket miliknya agar sang kakak tidak kedinginan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jae _hyung_ kedinginan dan kelaparan seperti ini..." gumamnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Yunho menghela nafasnya putus asa hingga ia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu!" ucapnya mengeluarkan kartu nama Jisub. "Ini akan membantu, tapi aku takut aku akan mengabaikan _hyung_ karena sibuk, walaupun sebelumnya juga begitu… tapi, dulu kan masih ada Gain _ahjumma…_" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain.."

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yunho menghubungi Jisub dengan telefon umun untuk menerima tawarannya, dan tentu saja Jisub menyambutnya dengan terbuka.

Jisub menugaskan Yunho untuk mendampingi dan membantu Jisub bekerja. Setelah Yunho bekerja untuk Jisub, Kingdom mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Imbalannya pun begitu besar, Yunho mendapatkan sebuah rumah di apartemen dekat perusahaan Jisub, selain itu ia juga diberikan mobil, ponsel dan berbagai fasilitas lain untuk menunjang kehidupannya.

Segalanya telah berubah semenjak Yunho menerima tawaran itu, tidak terkecuali hubungannya kini dengan sang kakak.

Mereka mulai jarang sekali mengobrol, bahkan bertemu saja sulit. Karena Yunho harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam, hal ini membuat sang kakak mulai merasa terabaikan. Karena Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia melupakan bahwa kakaknya yang tengah mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu sangat tidak menyukai berada sendirian apalagi diabaikan oleh Yunho.

"Yunnie... Apa kau melupakanku?"

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Jaejoong nekat keluar rumah untuk pertama kalinya mencari Yunho yang tengah bekerja, saat ia menemukan gedung Kingdom dan hendak masuk untuk menemui Yunho, ia langsung dicegah oleh petugas keamanan yang mengira Jaejoong adalah seorang pengemis yang nekat masuk ke dalam gedung. Tentu saja Jaejoong sontak memberontak saat petugas itu mengusirnya. Yunho yang saat itu sedang asyik berdiskusi mengenai pekerjaannya terganggu oleh sebuah suara gaduh yang begitu ia kenal, ia izin undur diri untuk beberapa saat dan menemukan kakaknya yang sedang berontak dari cegatan petugas gedung tempat Yunho bekerja.

"Tolong lepaskan dia, aku mengenalnya." ucap Yunho kemudian satpam itu melepaskan Jaejoong yang langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yunho.

"Tolong katakan pada _Sajangnim,_ aku izin pulang sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." kata Yunho lagi diangguki oleh petugas tersebut.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya sang kakak sampai ke depan gedung Kingdom dengan berjalan kaki.

Sungguh jika Yunho boleh jujur, ia merasa malu saat rekan-rekannya memandang Yunho remeh saat ia menghampiri sang kakak yang memang mengalami keterbelakangan mental yang sering diterjemahkan oleh masyarakat sebagai gila.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menyeret sang kakak masuk ke rumah dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"_Hyung_, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk diam di rumah?"

"Di rumah sepi, bosan dan tidak seru! Tidak ada Gain _ahjumma_ dan juga Yunnie untuk bermain." ujarnya membuat Yunho hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Yunnie, ayo kita bermain!"

"Nanti saja ya _hyung_, kita main lain kali." tolak Yunho mulai kesal.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? aku bosan!"

"Aku sibuk _hyung_, besok saja ya.."

"Ayolah Yunnie, mainlah denganku!" bujuknya manja sambil mengoyangkan tangan Yunho. "Selama ini Yunnie terus saja meninggalkanku! Kumohon!"

"_HYUNG_! TIDAK KAH KAU MENGERTI?! AKU SIBUK _HYUNG_! BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP MANJA DAN COBALAH MANDIRI! SIKAPMU ITU MEMBUATKU MALU TAHU! DIAMLAH DAN JANGAN BANYAK BERTINGKAH! MENYUSAHKAN SAJA!" teriak Yunho penuh amarah mengeluarkan isi hatinya tanpa sadar.

Amarah Yunho langsung menguap saat melihat wajah ketakutan kakaknya yang perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho. Tak lupa sebuah runtukkan yang keluar di hati Yunho, mengapa ia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya sendiri, akhirnya ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi.

"_H_-_hyung_? A-aku tidak sengaja… hei ayo kita—" ucap Yunho mencoba meraih pundak Jaejoong yang langsung menepis tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus menatap Yunho ketakutan.

"_H_-_hyung_.. a-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh..aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu..." ucap Yunho lagi masih berusaha namun reaksi Jaejoong masih sama bahkan hingga ia menabrak sudut dinding dan menyeret tubuhnya yang bergetar itu jatuh, terlihat betul ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_.. Jae _hyung_.." ucap Yunho mencoba menyentuh kepala Jaejoong yang langsung ditepis dan ditanggapi oleh sebuah teriakan histeris.

"WAAAHHH! TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! TIDAK! TIDAK!"

"_Hyung_…"

"TIDAK! TOLONG AKU! YUNNIE, TOLONG! EOMMA! APPA! TOLOONG AKU!" jeritnya semakin menambah sakit hati Yunho.

Ia terus menjerit histeris di hadapan Yunho yang roboh di depan kakaknya yang semakin menjerit kencang setiap kali Yunho menatapnya. Satu-dua tetes air mata penyesalan mengalir di pipi Yunho saat mendengar kakaknya terus menyebutkan namanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Yunho, di mata Jaejoong kini, Yunho yang saat ini adalah sesosok makhluk yang begitu menyeramkan hingga membuatnya ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

"Aku sudah menjadi monster baginya…" gumam Yunho di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih terus menjerit meminta tolong. "_Hyung_… kumohon maafkan aku, jangan benci aku…"

"Maafkan aku _hyung…._"

.

.

Esok paginya, Yunho bersiap untuk kembali bekerja. Biasanya sebelum pergi ia akan disuguhkan sebuah roti panggang dan teh untuknya sarapan di jalan. Tapi, kini tidak karena Jaejoong masih meringkuk di pojok dinding sambil berselimut menutupi dirinya tak ingin sama sekali melihat Yunho.

Yunho memasang senyum tipisnya. "_Hyung_, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu ya." ucapnya tak ditanggapi apapun oleh sang kakak.

Yunho tengah berjalan ke garasi, tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri saat seseorang menyetrumnya dengan _standgun_, rupanya ada seseorang yang mengikuti dan mengincar nyawa Yunho.

"Dan sekarang, Kingdom akan kehilangan kekuatannya."

.

.

Jaejoong yang sejak semalam meringkuk di sudut ruangan masih asyik bergelung di balik selimutnya.

"Yunnie terlihat sedih tadi... Apa aku membuatnya sedih?" gumamnya. "Aku harus meminta maaf pada Yunnie!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. "Yunnie!" panggilnya sambil mencari Yunho hingga menemukan mobil Yunho masih terparkir di garasi dan sebuah bingkai foto kecil dirinya dan Yunho yang selalu dibawa oleh Yunho kemana pun ia pergi.

"Yunnie menjatuhkan ini. Aku harus memberikannya."

Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Kingdom untuk mencari Yunho, ia bersembunyi di balik pot bunga saat melihat banyak orang berkerumun di depan pintu lobby Kingdom.

"Apa?! Jung Yunho menghilang?!" kata Jisub penuh rasa keterkejutan.

"Iya, sejak tadi ia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sini. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif lalu GPS mendeksi bahwa mobilnya tetap berada di rumahnya." kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin menjatuhkanku dengan cara melenyapkan Yunho. Kerahkan bantuan untuk mencari Yunho!" titah Jisub.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan Jisub dan anak buahnya terbengong sesaat. "Yunnie... Hilang..?" lirihnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada bingkai yang ia bawa.

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak dan mulai mencari Yunho dengan berbekal insting yang ia punya, nekat dan bodoh memang. Tapi, setidaknya itulah hal yang dapat ia lakukan kini sebagai seorang kakak yang baik untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Dingin dan menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho pada bagian punggungnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah ia dapat membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya, kini ia tengah berdiri di atas rel kereta api..

Rel kereta api...

Sebuah kalimat yang cukup kuat untuk membangkitkan rasa trauma Yunho atas kejadian yang pernah menimpanya dan membuat otot-ototnya membeku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho melawan rasa traumanya untuk sekedar berjalan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari rel kereta api yang dapat menjadi tempat pengambilan nyawanya kapan saja. namun tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa bergerak, kakinya sama sekali tidak memenuhi perintahnya, sekelebat ingatan mengenai kecelakaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

Mimpi buruk yang paling ia takuti datang, sebuah kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi datang menghampiri dan kereta itu berada di lintasan di mana Yunho tertunduk. Otak Yunho memerintak keras otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, namun hasilnya nihil, trauma mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Kereta itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, suara gaduh mesin uap bongkah besi berjalan itu pun terdengar begitu kencang. Yunho hanya menutup matanya pasrah saat mengetahui nyawanya akan segera diambil oleh dewa maut.

"_Yunnie, aku sayang padamu._"

Yunho membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat suara lembut itu menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Manik hitam mata musang itu mengecil sempurna saat melihat kakaknya berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan mata yang memancarkan rasa kasih sayang yang besar. Yunho terus menatap kakaknya itu hingga….

_BRAK!_

…Kereta itu menghantam tubuhnya yang rapuh dan menyeretnya hingga 200 meter jauhnya membuat tubuhnya tak lagi terbentuk akibat benturan yang sangat keras.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya begitu pelan, ia belum dapat mencerna atas apa yang baru ia saksikan. Pupil matanya terfokus pada tubuh yang berada tepat 200 meter darinya dan ia mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh itu. Yunho menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong, wajah yang sudah berlumuran oleh darah. Namun dari wajah itu, masih terlukis senyuman lembut yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Yunho jatuh berlutut dan tertunduk bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh itu. "_Hyung_…?" lirihnya menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar begitu hebat untuk menyentuh pipi milik kakaknya. Jari Yunho merasakan rasa dingin dan kaku secara bersamaan yang tersalur melalui kulitnya.

"_Hyung_… Jae _hyung_…_ireona_, sedang apa hyung tidur di sini?" lirih Yunho pada tubuh itu sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi itu.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Yunho melepaskan jarinya dan terus menatap tubuh itu, raut datarnya mulai berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Ia terus memanggil kakaknya, menyuruhnya untuk bangun, sia-sia. Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak! Jae _hyung_ masih hidup! ya! Dia masih byersamaku! Ya _kan_ _hyung_? _Hyung_? Kau akan terus berada di sampingku, bukan?" ucapnya terkekeh menyedihkan sambil memandang kembali tubuh itu.

Yunho yang tidak dapat lagi menahan segala perasaan yang menyeruak dalam dadanya akhirnya menjerit begitu keras hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun, terkecuali kegelapan yang telah menguasainya.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian Jung Jaejoong menyelamatkan adiknya, Jung Yunho dari pembunuhan terencana oleh saingan Kingdom.

Yunho kembali bekerja di perusahaan Jisub seperti biasa. Keterampilan dan kegigihannya pun masih sama bahkan meningkat membuat nama perusahaan Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh Jisub semakin harum.

"Aku pulang duluan." katanya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya dan ia melangkah keluar gedung dan berjalan pulang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lapangan parkir terbuka dan membuka kunci mobilnya. Perhatiannya teralih pada pohon tua yang berada di belakang mobilnya, ia melihat dedaunan pohon itu telah berubah warna dan mulai gugur satu persatu..

"…_lihat daun itu! Cantik sekali, bukan?_"

Yunho tersenyum konyol dan menggeleng dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di garasi, ia biasa melepas sepatunya setelah menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal.

"Lelahnya…" gumamnya sambil mengambil nafas sejenak, namun ia langsung bangkit setelah ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, hyu—" ucapnya sambil memandang sofa yang biasanya di tempati seseorang itu kosong.

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan-jalan menjelajahi lingkungan rumahnya. Ya, rumahnya memang nampak membosankan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan mencoba memasak sesuatu yang dapat mengenyangkan perutnya, dengan tidak takut mengambil resiko akhiirnya ia memilih untuk memasak mie instan.

Setelah ia mengisi perutnya, ia duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Kebetulan ia menemukan acara komedi yang dapat membuatnya tertawa, namun, tetap saja… ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Yunho mematikan televisinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sudut ruangannya, tempat di mana seseorang yang pernah ia takuti meringkuk di sana. Yunho berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan itu dan mencoba meringkukkan tubuhnya di sana. ia hanya duduk terdiam di pojok ruangan yang begitu hening, dan sepi.

Setetes…

Dua tetes…

Tetes-tetesan air mata jatuh dengan pasti dari pelupuk pemuda bermata musang itu, seluruh memorinya tentang pertengkarannya dengan kakaknya tereka ulang membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bahkan saat itu, Jae _hyung_ belum memaafkanku.." ujarnya. "_Hyung_, apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu? Aku begitu merindukanmu sungguh… tidak ada lagi yang memelukku saat aku kembali ke rumah, tidak ada lagi yang bergelayut manja padaku…." ujarnya lagi kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku.."

"_Yunnie.._"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah akan air mata dan mendapatkan sosok kakaknya yang berpakaian piyama serba putih sedang duduk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang aku berhalusinasi melihat dirimu.." ucap Yunho. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila."

Sosok itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan membuat Yunho bingung. "Kenapa? Kau menertawakan aku?" tanya Yunho kembali ditanggap gelengan olehnya.

Sosok itu menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"_Hyung_… apa kau membenciku?" tanya Yunho pada sosok itu dengan lirih.

Lagi-lagi sosok itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk hati di atas kepalanya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya lucu seakan sedang berusaha menghibur adiknya. Melihat itu, Yunho mulai tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali hyung.."

Sosok itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh dada Yunho. "Maksudmu, kau akan selalu berada di sini?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dadanya dan diangguki oleh sosok itu.

Kemudian, sosok itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela, ia memandang pepohonan yang berada di depan jendela. Daun-daun pohon itu berterbangan tertiup angin yang berhembus membuatnya seperti sedang berdansa di udara.

"Cantik bukan?" tanya Yunho yang menyusul sosok itu yang kembali mengangguk.

Yunho ikut memandang pohon itu cukup lama, hingga ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping dan tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho kembali melihat pepohonan itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu, hyung. Karena sampai kapanpun, kau tetap berada di sini.. " ucap Yunho sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya.

"Selalu…"

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

_Annyeong haseyo, Hyunseong imnida! ^^_

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^^ akhirnya bisa bikin sad ending juga seumur-umur gapernah tega bikin sad ending… soalnya sedih (you don't say-_-)

Akhir kata, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers. AKTF!

-Hyunseong


End file.
